Lords Mobile Wiki:Manual of Style
Manual of Style is the style guide for the Lords Mobile wiki. It is upheld in accordance with the Editing Rules. If you have any questions, suggestions, or complaints, please post them on the comment section. Please do not introduce or alter guidelines on this page without consensus. Article titles, headings, and sections Please do not apply special formatting such as links or italics to headers. Layout * Disambiguation * Header templates and notifications * Quote * Infobox * Introduction * Body * Tips * Trivia * Bugs * Gallery * Sounds / Music * Navigational templates Usage Abbreviations and acronyms * When using acronyms, write out both the full version and the abbreviation at first occurrence. One could write Kingdom Clash (KvK) the first time that subject was used in an article, and then use KvK in subsequent references. * Avoid abbreviations when they would be confusing to the reader, interrupt the flow, or appear informal or lazy. Formatting * If you are new to editing, you may want to read the tutorial on . * Headings should use header tags, as opposed to bold text. * Bold text is used when the subject of an article is introduced. If other alternate English titles are also used to introduce the subject, they should be bold as well. Subsequent mentions of the same title(s) should not be bold. * Whenever an article name is mentioned, it must be capitalized. Emphasis * Strong emphasis that isn't adequately conveyed by an article's wording may be italicized. * Bold or capitalized text should not be used to convey emphasis. * Use emphasis sparingly and only when necessary. Linking * A given page should only contain one link to any other page. If a page links to Hero in one place, then that should be the only link to Hero on that page. Typically, this link should be the first instance of the term in the article. But in the case of large articles, it's also okay to instead make one link in each major section instead of just once. ** Links being used by pictures and infoboxes are exempt to this rule. Underlining * Underlining article content should not be used. Trivia * Trivia should be accurate, interesting, not fundamental to the body of the article, and preferably little-known. Images * If possible, each article should include at least one image that appropriately presents its subject. It is not required to upload an in-game picture that shows the same thing that's shown in infoboxes, unless it's to show its scale in the game. * Fan art is not permitted on articles, though representation of one's self by means of themed images is permissible for avatars, signatures or user descriptions. * Animated images should be used sparingly, as they increase page load time for users with slow internet connection. * Images should be tagged with their license type. * Images should not be used excessively to the point that they crowd out and distract from the textual contents of an article. ** More than one image that shows the same thing is not required. * Images should associated to a category to help find them better. * Pngs are preferred over other image file types. * When naming images, use the main subject of the image as the first word, then add a brief description for it. ** All words should be capitalized to better find them, unless it's a title or an in-game name. ** Certain images have naming patterns which are used in templates, so it's best to view existing examples when naming a new picture and apply the pattern. Categories * Categories are used for both organizational and navigational purposes. When adding categories, make sure that the category belongs in the article. Also, always check the description for each category before adding it. * Always pay attention when adding a category. Categories need to be written and capitalized properly in order for them to work. * Categories don't work like "tags" do on other sites. Category:Help __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Community Category:Policy pages